Talk:Bal Exciting/@comment-5230496-20161001044801/@comment-24971427-20161001111344
Hm, Prof is right. I should really post the decks I make. I don't play Stars often, I main Katana World as of now. Kaizerion...I can understand that. Having low power is an absolute pain, and the damage it gives out...I'm building decks in a way that doesn't allow my opponents to use that kind of power. Now that I think of it, fighting Darkheroes and Knights, I don't see them often, and I've been defeated by them easily. I'm trying to counter the strongest decks out there, all of them, I have been destroying Bal too. It just gets stressful. It's not a game I like to play. About Matt though, what annoys me most isn't the fact that he's using Dragon World, it's the fact that he keeps telling everyone not to rant about it being overpowered and enjoy it. It's as if he doesn't notice how powerful a card is at all. It's like holding a gun and saying "It's just a pistol, not a rocket launcher." I know its not his fault, but its a choice of whether you're using it or not. It sickens me when people try to defend it. I met a player using Fifth Omni Kaiser Drum, and I tell him "I hate that card." And he tells me "Well, it's not a Kaiser Drum Deck." Drum SD was in his deck. I'm well aware that it isn't Matt's fault that those cards exist, but he DOES use them. Ugh, I don't even know what's going on now. Raijin, I was hated on by using Stars. Yet the only people I ever got complaints from were people that depend on specific abilities like Bal, Kaizer Drum or Jack and Fang, etc.. Gosh, that sounds so hypocritical of me. I'm using Katana World's abilities to counter and Frozen Stars too. Fine, whatever. Like it or not, everyone's entitled to their own opinions. Tbh, I don't like Frozen Stars much. Being dependant on a set spell and Astraeus isn't my kind of style. It's so...Uniform. I use it and I don't like it. Screw that. What to say...What to say...Right, as I said. Everyone has their own opinion. Matt, go ahead and keep playing Dragon World if you want. I'll just try to counter your deck if I can. Just, please, when people hate on Dragon World, let their opinions be. Don't try to change that. I've got a few questions for you too, Matt. If Bushiroad really thought of all the counter measures and made a deck truly unstoppable, would you use it for fun? Second question, will you fight me? I'd like to measure your strength for once and see if you're like any other Dragon World player I've seen, an inexperienced guy holding a sword, or a master fighter holding a knife. I don't have an exact date as I'm still testing Katana World, but will you accept? It's your chance to prove yourself. Doesn't matter whether you win or lose, its how you play that matters. I won't give restrictions on what decks you can use. It's a fight, no bars held. Give it all you got. Edit: Wait wait wait, I just got a better analogy. Are you a Torbjorn turret, or a pro Genji?